The present invention relates to light fixtures and in particular to quartz light fixtures.
Presently available quartz light fixtures are designed for a wide range of lighting applications. Such fixtures comprise a base unit having a lamp socket and an appropriate reflector and lens which serve to direct the light from the lamp into a desired pattern. The pattern generally determines the specific purpose for which the fixture is to be used. For example, an outdoor light for use in a parking lot or athletic field might have a reflector and lens designed to cast a broad beam whereas a light used to reflect a display sign or to illuminate a particular area such as a doorway or starwell would have a reflector and lens designed to cast a narrow beam.
Heretofore, such quartz light fixtures have been manufactured and sold as integral units. That is, the base and reflector portions were specifically designed for each other and for a particular purpose. As a result, it was necessary for dealers and distributors to maintain extensive inventories of a wide range of fixtures corresponding to the range of possible applications. In addition, because of the interrelationship of the base and reflector of prior art fixtures, the changing of lamps was a rather difficult and complex problem requiring disassembly of at least a portion of the fixture.